


hendery’s playlist

by junxiao



Series: random fics [10]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, M/M, OT21 (NCT), nct 2019 relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: hendery lends his sweater to kun. when kun is home, he realises he still has hendery's sweater and find hendery's ipod. out of curiosity, kun looks through hendery's music and finds a playlist titled with kun's name.





	hendery’s playlist

“hyung? you look cold,” hendery stated as they walked back to the dorm from the shops.

“i’m fine hendery,” kun reassured.

hendery, obviously unconvinced, frowned, “take my sweater,”

“you need it more than me,” kun continued walking, not noticing hendery had stopped walking.

he continued walking for a minute before he realised that hendery was no longer with him.

kun turned around, and, seeing hendery stood in the middle of the road, gasped, “what are you doing?!”

“your freezing hyung!” hendery said, refusing to move, “take my freaking sweater you dumb dork!”

kun ran back urgently, “if i wear it, will you be happy and walk back?”

“yes,” hendery smiled.

“fine,”

kun put on the sweater and took hendery’s hand, pulling him the five minute walk home.

~~~

“you look cute in my sweater hyung,” hendery smiled, pinching the older’s cheeks as they walked into the dorm they shared with 19 other people.

“i’m aware, you’ve told me about ten times now,”

“but it’s true!”

“whatever you say,” kun shrugged taking off his boots and giving a quick kiss to his boyfriend, “goodnight babe,”

“night cutie,” hendery replied, watching with a smile on his face as the elder blushedand jogged up the stairs.

~~~

kun walked up the stairs and turned left, entering in his shared room with taeyong and mark, “hey guys!”

“hey baby,” taeyong looked up from his computer and smiled as the chinese male closed the door behind him, “how was your outing with hendery?”

“it was good,” kun smiled placing his bag on the floor next to his shared bunk with mark, “but he was being stubborn again,”

taeyong laughed as kun climbed up the ladder and sat on his bed, “what’d he say?”

“he said i looked cold and gave me his sweater. he became cold because he gave me his sweater,” kun pouted crossing his arms.

“he was just worried about you baby. he wants you to be safe,” taeyong replied getting up from his bed and placed his chin on the railing that stopped kun from falling out the bunkbed, his arms dangling over the top to squeeze the chinese’s thigh.

“i know hyung, but i don’t want him to be cold,”

“i know you don’t sweetie,” taeyong smiled sweetly.

“you should get to bed now hyung, you’ve got promotions tomorrow,” kun placed his hand on top of taeyong’s.

“i will soon, ive just got to finish this backing track for the song for the next come back,”

“okay, but go to sleep soon hyung, you look exhausted,” kun cupped taeyong’s cheeks in his hands.

“you too sweetie,” taeyong placed a kiss onto kuns forehead and then leaned down to kiss mark’s. mark, who had been awake this whole time but was just being antisocial, pushed the older away with a ‘ew hyung that’s gross!’.

“love you mark,” taeyong said smiling finally sitting back down at his desk to finish the backing track.

“love you too hyung,” kun guessed mark had a big smile on his face but he couldn’t actually see, “love you kun hyung,”

kun hung over the edge of the bed, “love you too markie,”

“kun careful! you’ll hurt yourself,” taeyong jumped up from his seat to push kun back up.

“i’m fine, i’m fine,” the chinese laughed, “night,”

“at least get changed first!” mark whined.

kun climbed down the bed and grabbed some new boxers. he then climbed back up and took of his jeans and boxers. he put in the new ones and took off hendery’s sweater and his t-shirt. the chinese boy threw the boxers, shirt and jeans on the floor somewhat close to the washing basket and put hendery’s sweater back over his head.

“goodnight,” kun muttered before collapsing back on his bed.

kun was just about to go to sleep when he turned over and felt something hard sticking into his stomach.

kuns hands went to his stomach and fished the hard thing out.

he pulled it out and found it to be hendery’s ipod. he’d seen hendery use this a couple times when they were out.

the chinese boy opened it in curiosity and looked though the playlists.

in hendery’s ipod were 21 different playlists, all named after each member.

kun figured that each song had some relation to the member it was dedicated too.

he scrolled though the names and eventually found his.

he opened it and looked at the songs that were in the playlist.

kun called for mark to grab headphones that were on the floor next to him. mark passed them up and kun instantly plugged them into the ipod.

he played the first song. it was called beautiful by crush. kun listened to it, his heart melted into a puddle.

kun shuffled the playlist, eager to listen to all the songs.

the playlist went on for over three hours but he stayed up listening to them all with a smile on his face.

he listened to the meanings and the melodies.

kun jumped when taeyong tapped him on the leg, arm dangling over the metal to stop him from falling down, “you’ve been smiling like an idiot for over three hours, what’s going on?”

“i found hendery’s ipod and found he has playlists dedicated to all of us with our names at the titles,”

“he does?” taeyong’s gasped, a hand over his heart, “kun i think i’ll melt, call the police!”

“hyung,” kun laughed, “don’t be a drama queen,”

“he’s so cute tho,” taeyong sighed climbing up into kun’s bed.

“i know right,”

“we should go to sleep now, it’s 1am,”

kun smiled, “okay hyung, goodnight,”

“night kun,” taeyong replied giving the younger a kiss on the forehead.

~~~

kun walked down the stairs the next morning, hendery’s ipod clutched in his small hand.

the chinese male was at the other end of the house, “he is in the living room,” kun guessed from the loud laughing and squealing.

“hey!” kun greeted as he walked into the living room.

“hey hyung,” hendery smiled.

kun handed hendery is ipod, “you forgot your ipod last night,”

“oh thanks hyung- did you see the playlist?!”

“yeah i did,”

“oh i am so dead,” hendery muttered.

“what why?”

“who’d you tell?!” hendery grabbed kun’s shoulders and shook them.

kun furrowed his eyebrows, “just taeyong hyung, why?”

“taeyong hyung’s gonna tell everyone!”

“too late,” taeyong interrupted, “i’ve told everyone already,”

“i am ruined!”


End file.
